Harry Potter et le voyage vers Avalon
by fumsteack10954
Summary: Ma premiere fic alors voila Harry va rentre en septieme année a Poudlard mais avant cela il va decouvrir des choses sur sa famille qui va tout changer couple H.PG.W R.WH.G et bien d'autres
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter et le voyage vers Avalon (Tome7)

Chapitre 1:

Il faisait nuit sur la rue du 4 privet drive et il n'y avait plus qu'une fenêtre d'ouverte ou l'on pouvait apercevoir un jeune garçon perdue dans ces pensées.

Ce jeune homme allait bientôt avoir 17 ans et il avait déjà vécue bien plus de chose marquante que tout les autres adolescent de son age, car a l'age de 1 ans il avait perdu ces parent qui c'en sacrifie pour lui , ensuite alors qu'il venait d' avoir ces 14 ans il vit mourir sous ces yeux un camarade d' école prenommée Cedric Diggory , malheureusement le destin était décide a le poursuivre car alors qu'il venait de découvrir 2 ans plus tôt qu'il avait un parrain il le perdit tragiquement , et comme si cela ne suffisait pas voila que a la fin de l' année scolaire l' homme qui lui avait sévit de mentor pendant toute sa scolarité était tue par une personne qui avait pourtant toute la confiance du mentor du jeune homme.

Ce jeune homme s'appelle Harry Potter et il est Déjà très célèbre malheureusement pas pour les bonnes raisons en et fait toute les personnes disparues tragiquement dans sa vie on été les cibles du pire ennemi d' Harry Potter cet personne s'appelle Lord voldemort et est le plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps car Harry est un sorcier et qui plus ai un excellent sorcier.

En fait Harry est la seule personne qui pourrait détruire Voldemort car une prophétie a été écrite disant que celui qui pourras vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres naîtra quand le 7eme mois moura et que aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l' autre survit Harry avait appris tout cela de la bouche de Dumbledore son mentor décédé a la fin de l' année scolaire , mais il lui avait révèle aussi que Voldemort avait crée des Horcruxes pour évite de mourir .

Les Horcruxes sont un acte de magie noire très dangereux car cela consiste a enfermée une partie de son âme dans un objet et pour pouvoir en crée un il faut avant tout prendre la vie de quelqu'un chose déjà immoral alors s imagine que Lord Voldemord la fait 7 fois consécutive afin que personne ne puisse jamais le vaincre , mais c' était sans compte l' intelligence de Dumbledore qui avait très bien compris son plan et avait décide de le contre carré et pour cela il avait réuni assez d' élément pour savoir que les sept Horcruxes était :

-Le journal de Jedusor que Harry détruisis en 2eme année

-La Bague des Gaut que Dumbledore détruisit en 6eme année

-Le serpent de Voldemort Naguini

-La coupe de Helga Poufsouffle

-Un objet ayant appartenu a Rowena Serdaigle

-Un objet ayant appartenu a Godric Griffondor

-Et le collier de Salazar Serpentard qui malheureusement a été vole par quelqu'un dont on ne connait que les initial R.A.B

Voila pourquoi Harry était si songeur a sa fenêtre il ce demandait si un jour il allait enfin pouvoir vivre heureux avec sa chère et tendre Gynnie dont il était tombe follement amoureux l' année dernière mais dont il s' était sépare pour qui ne lui arrive rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2:

Harry ce réveilla de bonne heure en cet magnifique journée de fin juillet et il était très heureux car il allait avoir 17 ans le lendemain et il était presse de les avoir pour pouvoir enfin partir de chez son oncle et sa tante sa seule famille encore en vit a ce jour , malheureusement il ce disait aussi que a partir de demain il ne lui resterai que quelque jour pour profité e ses deux meilleur amie qui se nommait respectivement Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger eux deux était sorcier aussi et ces pour cela qu'une amitié aussi forte c' était crée entre eux.

Ce fut a ce moment la qu'il vit trois hiboux arrivés il reconnue le premier un petit hiboux que son ami Ron avait reçu en cadeau de la part de Sirius le parrain de Harry et qui s'appelait Coqcigrue puis il vit un hiboux de Poudlard l'école ou il apprenait la magie et enfin Hedwige sa propre chouette chacun des animaux portait une lettre lapement venait de Ron , Harry la prit et l'ouvrit :

_Salut Harry_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes moldus ne 'embêté pas trop moi tout va bien a part que Ginny n'arrête pas de pleure et de demande de tes nouvelles a tout bout de champs sinon je t'écris pour te dire que le mariage de Fleur et Bill et dans une semaine et que toute la famille serait contente que tu vienne passé cette dernière semaine avant le mariage a la maison Hermione est déjà la et si tu es d'accord revoit moi coq pour me donné ta réponse afin que l' on puisse venir te chercher demain chez ton oncle _

_Répond moi vite _

_Ron._

Harry sourit en pensant au mariage et ce dépêcha de griffonné une réponse a ron en lui disant que tout était d'accord et qu'il pouvait venir le chercher demain , ensuite il prit l'enveloppe que venait d'apporter Hedwidge et a sa grande surprise il reconnut l' écriture de Sirius .

Pourtant il est mort pensa Harry alors il prit l'enveloppe et se hâta de la lire:

_Harry_

_Si tu lit cette lettre ces qu'il met arrive quelque chose j'avait confie cette lettre a Remus pour qui te la donne la veille de tes 17 ans s'il venait a m' arrivé quoi que ce soit donc voila mon cher filleul comme je ne serai pas la pour t'offrir moi-même ce cadeau pour ta majorité ces Remus qui va te le donné en main propre sache seulement ceci ne parle a personne de ce cadeaux car il faut absolument que personne ne soit au courant de ce qui va t'arrivé ensuite cela pourrai te sauvé la vie a part bien sur a Ron et a Hermione qui on prouvé leur bonne foi depuis longtemps et sache cela aussi je t'aime comme si tu était mon propre fils et que je suis fier de tout ce que tu a déjà accomplie et sache aussi que je serai toujours pries de toi quoi qu'il m'arrive et ou que je sois ._

_Je t'aime Harry _

_Sirius_

_P.S: Tu va bientôt recevoir une lettre de tes parents il l'avait confie a Hagrid afin qu'il puisse te la remettre en main propres le jour de tes 17 ans sur ce je te laisse et n'oublie pas que je garde un œil sur toi de la ou je suis._

Harry mit du temps avant d'assimilé tout le contenue de cette lettre il était enormement touché par cette preuve d'amour de la part de Sirius et a la fois surpris qu'il ai prévu sa mort au point de donné a Remus son cadeau pour sa majorité et quel était donc cette lettre de ses parents que Hagrid devait lui remettre. Harry était presse de voir Hagrid afin e lui demande cette lettre.

Enfin il reporta son attention sur le dernier hibou qui venait de Poudlard il prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit:

_Harry _

_Rendez vous le jeudi 12 Août a Goddric Hollow vient seul et ne t'inquiète pas ceci n'est pas un piège sache ceci j'adore la confiture aux framboises alors a bientôt et ne parle de cette lettre a personne._

_A.P.W.B.D_

_Chapitre 3:_

Harry venait de ce réveiller et pensa directement qu'il venait enfin d'avoir 17 ans et que dans une a deux heure il allait enfin quitte définitivement le 4 privet drive le lieu ou il avait passe la plus grosse partie de sa vie mais pas avant de leur faire une ou deux frayeur en se servant de la magie .

Alors Harry descendit dans la cuisine sa baguette a la main et lorsqu'il rentra dans la cuisine Vernon et Pétunia hurlèrent en la voyant quant a Dudley il poussa un cri digne des film d'Alfred Hitchcock car il avait vécu une ou deux expérience désastreuse avec la magie en et fait il s'en retrouvé affuble d'une queue de cochon après que Hagrid lui eu lance un sort et enfin lorsque deux detraqueurs les ai attaque lui et Harry en plein cœur de leur rue , voila pourquoi il s'enfui en poussant de petit hurlement désespère .

Vernon ce mit alors a hurle :

- Que fait tu ici avec sa a la main je t'interdit d'utilisé la magie sous mon toit.

- ET pourquoi je t'obéirai vous m'avez gâche la vie depuis que l'on ma laisse devant votre porte et cela en sachant que je suis le fils de ta sœur n'est pas pétunia alors pourquoi devrai-je t'obéir .

- Parce que nous te le demandons …

Ce fut a ce moment la qu'un grand bruits retentit a l'étage Harry se dépêchât de monter et vit Dudley en haut de l'escalier agiter de convulsion avec Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malfoy au dessus de lui Harry leur hurla de cesser de faire du mal a son cousin et elles le regardèrent en riant:

- Crois tu vraiment que nous allons t'obéir petit pote Potter nous sommes la pour te faire passé un message de la part du seigneur des ténèbres il nous fait dire que jamais il ne t'oublieras et que tu ne seras en sécurité nulle part tant qu'il sera en vie alors Voila le message

Harry remarqua le visage de Bellatrix qui était déforme par la démence car Harry le savait elle était sur le point de lancé l'AVADA KEDAVRA le sortilège de la mort Harry paniqua et sa demande comment il allait pouvoir sauve son cousin .

-AVADA KED…

Mais elle fut touche par un sort avant qu'elle termine sa phrase Harry regarda derrière elle et vit un homme sous une cape identique a celle des mange morts et qui disparue tout de suite après ce fut a ce moment que l'ordre du phoenix arriva et mit en fuite les deux femmes .

Harry se pencha sur Dudley et lui demanda si il allait bien mais il ne répondit pas il était effraye il regardai Harry et lorsqu'il parla enfin il regarda Harry et lui dit merci.

Harry demanda que l'on escorte les Dursley au scare Grimmaud de toute urgence chose que les membres de l'ordre fut oblige de faire en endormant les Dursley qui ne voulait pas partir de chez eux .

Enfin arrivé chez Harry ils hurlèrent contre Harry et lui demandèrent pourquoi ils étaient la alors Harry leur expliqua que l'on avait essaye de tuer Dudley et que c'en pour leur sécurité qu'ils étaient la ce qu'ils acceptere sans broncher et remerciere Harry et les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 4:

Harry regarda les Dursley et leur dit que cette maison était la sienne et qu'ils pouvaient y rester jusqu'à ce que Voldemort et ces mange morts soit hors d'état de nuire et que pour que Vernon puisse allez travaillez Harry mettra une personne qui sera charge de sa sécurité sur le chemin de son travaille et que cette personne restera a ces cotés toute la journée et que cela ne servait a rien de se casser la voie a hurler comme un damné car Harry ne voulait pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience .

Sur ce Harry laissa les Dursley seul avec un membre de l'ordre et se dirigea vers le terrier ou Ron et Hermione devait l'attendre avec impatience lorsqu'il arriva il vit que lui avait réservé une petite fête pour son accession a la majorité , ce qui le touchait énormément car il n'avait jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire digne de ce nom .

Ron et Hermione courraient dans sa direction pour le saluer et lui souhaite un bonne anniversaire , et lui demande par la même occasion ce qui c'était passé chez les Dursley car les parents de Ron avait reçu un message de Remus leur disant que des membres de l'ordre l'avaient contacte pour lui dire qu'il faisaient un détour par le quartier général pour y mettre la famille de Harry en sécurité suite a l'attaque qui avait eu lieu au 4 privet drive alors Harry expliqua a ses amis que Bellatrix et Narcissa étaient venus pour tuer les Dursley afin que Harry comprenne que Voldemort était toujours a ces trousses et qu'il ne l'oubliai pas.

Ensuite Molly Weasley les appela pour leur dire que Harry était attendu par ces invités et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne , alors Harry se dirigea vers l'endroit ou les invité était réunis .

Il y avait Molly et Arthur Wesley , Bill et Fleur , Fred et Georges , Remus ,Hagrid , Minerva MC Gonagall , Ron et Hermione et bien sur Harry senti son cœur battre la chamade en la voyant Ginny.

Il la vit venir vers lui et lorsque Ginny arriva devant Harry elle l'embrassa ce qui ne déplaisait pas a Harry et ce fut a ce moment que tout le monde applaudit car Harry et Ginny formait un très jolie couple .

Suite a ce moment de bonheur parfait Ginny regarda Harry et lui dit :

-Je savait bien que notre histoire ne pouvait se terminer ainsi notre couple et nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre sont beaucoup trop forts.

-Oui tu a raison mais cela ne change rien a ce que j'ai dit le parcours que j'ai a faire pour vaincre Voldemort je devrais le faire seul car je ne veux pas mettre ta vie en danger et sache aussi que je t'aime et que rien ne pourra brisé l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

-Merci Harry moi aussi je t'aime lui dit Ginny en l'embrassant a nouveau.

-Harry pourrait tu venir s'il te plait j'ai quelque chose a te remettre lui dit Remus

Harry comprit que c' était le cadeau de Sirius et il se dépêcha d'aller voir Remus car il attendais avec impatience ce présent .

-Voila Harry lui dit il c'est le cadeau que Sirius m'a demande de te remettre au cas ou il venait a lui arrive quelque chose et je te rappelle de ne l'ouvrir que lorsque tu sera seul ou bien sur quand tu sera seul avec Ron et Hermione .

-Merci Remus répondit Harry

-Et bien sur j'ai moi aussi un petit quelque chose pour toi surenchéri Remus en lui remettant une petite boite qui était étrangement lourde , Harry ce dépêcha de l'ouvrir et découvrit a l'intérieur un livre qui avait pour titre :

- **_Les sortilèges de défenses et ses contres sorts les plus connues _**

-Je suppose que cela pourra t'être utile en tout cas je l'espère.

-Merci beaucoup mais vous n'étiez pas oblige de m ' offrir quoi que ce soit déclara Harry très touche par ce geste de la part de Remus que Harry savait dans le besoin.

-Mais si Harry je te rappelle que tu est le fils de mes meilleur amis alors c'est bien normal que je t'offre un présent pour ta majorité et j'aurai aime que tes parents et Sirius soit la avec nous pour faire la fête comme il ce doit.

-Oui tu a raison O pardon vous avez raison même si je sais qu'ils sont comme même la en quelque sorte.

Après cela ce fut au tours des Weasley de venir offrir a Harry son cadeau d'anniversaire :

-voila Harry ceci est de notre part et l'on espère que cela te fera plaisir Dit Mme Weasley

Harry prit le petit paquet qu'elle lui tendait et l'ouvrit il contenait une clé avec un porte clef qui représentait Sirius sous sa forme animal.

-Je ne comprend pas qu'Est-ce que c'est Reprit Harry sous l'effet de la surprise

-Bill veut tu allez cherchez le cadeau de Harry dans la remise du jardin s'il te plait déclara M Weasley

Bill se dirigea vers la remise et en revint en traînant derrière lui une moto .

-voila Harry c'en la moto volante de Sirius et bien sur elle te revient mais promet moi de mettre un casque et de voler prudemment sinon je ne te laisserai pas monte dessus tu peu en être sur lâcha Mme Weasley folle d'inquiétude.

-Je vous le promet Mme Weasley répondit Harry.

Vint enfin le tour de Ron , Hermione et Ginny qui c' était mis ensemble pour lui offrir son cadeau

-Voila Harry comme nous n'avions aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait t'offrir nous avons pense a ceci lui dit Hermione

-C'est un sac pour tout les sorciers qui voyage énormément et comme nous savons que tu va voyage beaucoup cette année on c'est dit que cela pourrait te servir alors qu'en dit tu lui demanda Ron

-Merci beaucoup cela va me servir c'est super merci les amis et merci toi aussi mon amour

-Alors M Potter m'auriez vous oubliez lui demanda le professeur MC Gonnagall

-Non je ne vous ai pas oublie pourquoi demanda Harry

-Parce que moi aussi j'ai un présent pour vous

-Ah euh vous n'étiez pas obligé mais je vous remercie

Harry s'attendait a recevoir un livre mais il vit MC Gonnagall venir vers lui avec une cage recouverte d'un drap.

Il fut très surpris car il possédait déjà Hedwidge et cela lui convenait parfaitement , mais lorsqu'il vit l'oiseau dans la cage il fut tellement surpris qu'il lâcha une grossièreté sans le vouloir ce qui fit rire tout les convives présent a la fête .

En effet c' était Fumsteack le phoenix de Dumbledore.

-Je ne comprend pas professeur ces bien Fumsteack qui est la Dit Harry

-oui en effet c'est bien lui Dumbledore m'avait demande de vous l' pour vos 17 ans.

-Merci professeur cela me va droit au cœur répondit Harry

Vint enfin le tour d'Hagrid qui s'approcha de lui et lui donna une lettre et un paquet qui vu leur apparence avait été fait il y a très longtemps

-Merci Hagrid

-De rien Harry c'est Normal tes parents m'avait confie ceci peu avant leur décès et je suis heureux de pouvoir te le donner maintenant

Harry ouvrit la lettre et la lut :

_**Notre cher Harry **_

_**Si tu lit ceci c'est que nous ne sommes plus a tes cotés et que Voldemort nous a séparé mais sache ceci nous avons tous prévus pour que tu puisse tous savoir sur nous et tes origines alors lorsque tu iras a la maison tu la verra en ruine mais lorsque tu rentrera a l'intérieur appuie sur l'interrupteur qui ce trouve a ta droite lorsque tu rentre dans la maison car nous savions que Peter était le traître et qu'il allait dire a son maître ou nous étions donc James et moi avons décide de détruire la maison afin que personne d'autre que toi puisse y retrouver quoi que ce soit donc voila et sache que moi et ton père nous t'aimons de tous notre cœur.**_

_**Nous t'embrassons fort et te souhaitons un très bonne anniversaire **_

_**Papa et Maman qui t'aime de la ou ils sont.**_

Harry fut si touché par cette lettre qu'il oublia que tout le monde le regardait et se mit a pleure .

Enfin il ouvrit le paquet et y vit une petite clef ancienne que Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 5:

Harry passa le reste de la soirée a ce demande ce qu'était cette clef sans comprendre son fonctionnement mais il avait une autre préoccupation la 3eme lettre qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il était encore chez son oncle il ne connaissait qu'une seul personne qui aurait pu lui écrire cette lettre mais elle était morte alors Harry se posait des tonnes de question au sujet de cette lettre et il se demandai comment il allait réagir si c'en bien cette personne qui lui avait donne ce rendez vous chez ses parents .

Il se passa une semaine pendant lesquelles Harry , Ron , Hermione et Ginny avait été occupe a aide la famille Wesley organisé le mariage qui avait lieu le lendemain et tout le monde était énerve car tout le monde avait peur que les Mangemorts vienne s'inviter a la fête :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Molly tout a été mis en œuvre afin que personne ne puisse gâcher les festivités lui affirma Arthur

-oui je le sais bien mon amour mais comme même je m'inquiète c'est normal c'est le mariage de mon fils précisa Molly

Harry se demandait si il n'y avait vraiment aucun risque au fait que autant de membre de l'Ordre se réunisse en un seul endroit mais au vu du visage de M Weasley Harry se sentit rassuré .

Hermione venait de descendre en trombe de la chambre et en criant .

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir ce qui pouvait la faire crier ainsi et ils eurent la réponse peu de temps après, en effet Hermione venait de s'apercevoir que sa robe était taché et qu'elle n'avait plus rien a mettre pour le mariage , alors Mme Weasley s'approcha d' Hermione et utilisa les sort RECURVITE afin que la tache s'en alla comme elle était venu rassuré Hermione remercia Mme Weasley et remonta dans la chambre qu'elle partageai avec Ginny.

Harry lui décida de monter dans sa chambre afin d'ouvrir le cadeaux de Sirius ,ce qu'il découvrit le surpris a un tel point qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sirius lui avait offert cette chose.

En effet c' était un collier d'aspect ancien qui était sertit d'une pierre verte que l'on aurait dit vivante par ses reflets a la lumière ,Harry ne comprenait pas en quoi ce bijou pourrait lui sauver la vie mais ce décida a la garde sur lui en permanence au cas ou .ce fut a ce moment la que Ron entra dans la chambre en déclarant a Harry une chose qui ne surpris guère Harry:

-Harry ,dit Ron il faut que je te dise je suis fou d'Hermione elle m'obsède je la voie toute les nuits dans mes rêves et des que je suis a cote d'elle j'ai une boule au ventre qui m'empêche de respirer .

-Ah enfin tu te rend compte que tu l'aime bougre d'idiot répondit Harry

-Oui mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire Tu sais comment Hermione peut être alors c'est pour ça que je n'ose rien lui dire

-Me dire quoi M Ronald Weasley demanda Hermione qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre en compagnie de Ginny

-Te dire que …

-Te dire que je …

-Me dire que quoi

-Te dire que je t'aime voila maintenant tu le sais Mlle je sais tout rétorqua Ron sous la colère

-Vraiment mon pauvre Ron heureusement que je te connaît sinon cela aurait put très mal ce finir , mais sache que moi aussi je t'aime lui répondit Hermione visiblement très amuse par ce que Ron avait enfin avoue.

Sur ce ils sortirent faire un tour dans le jardin laissant seuls Harry et Ginny qui s'allonger l'un a cote de l'autre , a ce moment la Harry embrassa Ginny et ils s'endormir .

Ils furent réveille par les cris de Mme Weasley qui demandait a tout le monde de s'habille et de descendre vite fait car les invités pour le mariage allait arrivé.

Harry se tourna et remarqua comme Ginny était magnifique lorsqu'elle dormait , il se décida a la réveillé car sa mère n'allait pas être contente si ils traînait trop a descendre Ginny se réveilla et ils commencèrent a ce préparé chacun de leur coté tout en ce demandant ou était Ron et Hermione .

Ce fut a ce moment que Ron rentra dans la chambre et qu'il se dirigea droit vers son armoire pour y prendre la robe qu'il devait porte au mariage.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire en repensant al la tête que faisait Ron en rentrant dans la chambre.

Enfin prêt ils descendirent tout les deux rejoindre les quelque invité déjà présent et ils eurent la surprise de voir Hagrid dans le jardin en compagnie de Graup .

Harry vit que cela n'enchantait pas le moins du monde Mme Weasley qui regardait Graup comme s'il était prêt a attaque a tous moment:

-Arthur peut tu m'explique pourquoi cet ogre est ici

- Je te l'ai déjà dit mon amour Graup est la pour assuré notre sécurité s'il et je dit bien s'il devait arrivé quoi que ce soit lui répondit M Weasley

Sur ce le moment de ce rendre ou devait ce passe le mariage arriva et ils virent alors le carrosse de l'École de Beauxbatons arrivés et personne ne fut surpris de le voir arrivés , ce fut a ce moment la que Harry compris que c'en le carrosse qui allait les emmenées au lieu de la cérémonie .

A ce moment la Bill convia les invités a monter dans le carrosse et de s'asseoir car le voyage vers le jardin allait commencé.

Le jardin se demanda Harry ou cela allait t'il se passé et comment se passait un mariage de sorcier autant de question qu'il se posait sans en avoir les réponses alors il attendit et le voyage ne dura pas très longtemps car il fallut moins d'une heure avant d'arrive sur le lieu du mariage.

Lorsque Harry descendit du carrosse il fut absolument étonné par l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient car en effet ils était a Poulard.

Harry se retourna et demanda a Ron pourquoi ils étaient la;

-Bill et Fleur on voulut se marier ici car c'est a Poudlard qu'ils se sont rencontré et qu'ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois

-Ah d'accord je comprend mieux maintenant répondit Harry

Machinalement Harry se dirigea vers la tombe de Dumbledore qui ce trouvait près du lac ou tout était décoré , ce devait être ici que la cérémonie allait avoir lieu .

Harry regarda la tombe et dit;

-Etes vous vraiment dans cette tombe ou bien etes vous encore en vit , j'aimerai tellement que vous soyez vivant afin que l'on puisse chercher les Horcruxes ensemble.

- A qui parle tu Harry mon chéri lui demanda Mme Weasley

-Je parle tout seul ne vous inquiétez pas

-D'accord mais viens la cérémonie va commencé et je veux que tu soit assis avec la famille

-Oui J'arrive

Harry et Mme Weasley se dirigèrent vers ce qui devaient être l'hôtel car Harry ne voyait pas a quoi d'autre pouvait servir se magnifique plateau d'argent ou deux personnes pouvait si asseoir.

Enfin un homme se dirigea vers Bill qui était debout près du plateau et qui Harry pensait attendait Fleur.

On entendit alors une douce et étrange mélodie qui parvenait du lac et ce fut a ce moment que Fleur apparue enfin dans une tornade de rose , elle était magnifique dans cette robe en dentelle fine ornée de saphir taillé en étoile et qui accroissait sa beauté naturel ,tout le monde la regarda passé le souffle coupé par sa beauté et son charme .

Enfin arrivée près de Bill , Fleur releva son voile et lança un regard larmoyant a Bill qui le lui rendit .

Alors le prêtre commença a parlé;

-Mesdames ,Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir ces deux âmes dans l'amour et la magie donc sans plus attendre nous allons commencé la cérémonie.

Bill tendit une fine cordelette rose et bleu au prêtre et Fleur fit de même mais cette fois si la cordelette était de couleur rouge et blanche .

-Merci ces cordes sont le symbole de votre amour et de la magie qui vous unies pour cela je vais vous demande de lié vos deux mains

Ils s'exécutèrent et ce fut a ce moment que les cordelettes commencèrent a s'enrouler autour de leurs bras en provoquant des petites étincelles de couleurs a chaque fois.

-maintenant je vais récité l'incantation qui va vous unir dans le mariage dit le prêtre

-En ces lieux et en cette heure j'en appel au pouvoir supérieur afin que la magie bénisse ce couple dans le cosmos et dans le temps et afin que la magie puisse perdurer je vous demande a vous anciens sorciers de lignées Weasley et Delacour de les bénir

A ce moment la Bill et Fleur qui ce tenait toujours par la main décollèrent du sol avec autour d'eux une aura d'un rose très pale mais qui donnait un sensation de bien être que Harry n'avait jamais ressenti avant au même moment tout le monde ce mit a applaudir et a crié VIVE LES JEUNES MARIES

-J'ai l'honneur de vous présentez en accord avec les cieux M et Mme Weasley Bill.

A ce moment la une détonation retentit et Harry se retourna en sortant sa baguette mais vit que ce n'en qu'un feux d'artifice tiré par Fred et Georges en l'honneur du mariage de leur frère.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 6 ;

Alors Mrs et Mmes Weasley et Delacour transplanerent suivi de près par Charly , Fred et Georges . Harry se retournât vers Ginny en lui demandant ou ils allaient , elle le regarda el lui répondant que c' était une surprise , ce que Harry ne trouva pas drôle car il était de moins en moins patient .

Ce fut a ce moment que Bill et Fleur prirent la parole ;

-Nos chère amis ainsi que la famille nous vous invitons a reprendre place dans le carrosse afin de nous rendre ensemble a l'endroit ou nous allons pouvoir enfin commencer la fête et nous amusez comme des fous avant que ma chère femme et moi-même partions pour notre nuit de noce.

-Oui car nous allons enfin pouvoir être seul tout les deux et je vous assure que cela sera grandiose poursuivi Fleur.

Tout le monde ce mit a rire en voyant Bill gêné par ce que venait de dire sa charmante femme.

C'est alors que tout le monde remonta a bord du carrosse de beauxbatons et s'envolèrent pour un endroit encore inconnu de tout le monde , Harry se demanda ou Graup était monte car il ne pouvait monte dans le carrosse , ce fut alors a ce moment qu'il le vit sur un des chevaux qui tirait le carrosse.

Il passa le voyage a discuté avec ses amis en essayant de tiré des informations de Ron qui a leur grand désespoir ne voulait rien dire.

Au bout de deux heure de voyage ils arrivèrent enfin , et lorsque Harry descendit il fut surpris d'être arrivé au bord de la mer sur une plage de galet entouré de haute falaise qui les protégeai de tout les regards mais qui selon Harry pourrait être dangereux si l'on venait les attaquées .

Sur ce tout le monde commença a ce dirigé vers les tables qui était disposé sur la plage en forme de L , Harry remarqua que Ginny et lui était assis près de M et Mme Weasley ce qui le surpris car pour lui cela aurait du être la place Bill et Fleur mais il ne posa pas de question et s'assit.

-Alors maintenant que nous sommes tous assis je vous propose de lever et de porter un toast en l'honneur des jeunes mariés proposa M Weasley

Tout le monde se leva et portèrent un toast en l'honneur des mariés .

Malheureusement en ces temps de grand désordre tout ne se déroule jamais comme on le souhaite et chose a quoi personne ne pensait c'est que les Mangemorts était en train d'arrivé sur le lieu de la plage pendant que tout le monde riaient et mangeaient sans ce préoccuper du fait qu'une bonne douzaine de Mangemorts était en train de leur préparé un festin de mariage désastreux car ils avaient reçus l'ordre de tuer toute les personnes qu'ils pourraient atteindre sauf bien sur l'Élu que Voldemort ce réservait pour lui.

Tout le monde s'amusait comme des fous car Fred et Georges venait de revenir du Terrier avec tout le stock du Feuxfous Fuseboum qu'ils avaient laissé au Terrier.

Alors ils se mirent a commencé a tirer quelque fusées , chose qui déclencha un mouvement de panique chez les Mangemorts qui crurent que c' était des tirs de sortilèges et qu'ils étaient découverts , alors ils se décidèrent a attaqué et commencèrent a descendre de la falaise en laissant le sort de la mort de tout les cotés .

Il fallut bien deux minutes au convives pour remarquer les sortilèges qui fusait vers eux en touchant des personnes de temps a autre quel un , alors les membres de l'ordre crierie a tout le monde de partir en transplantant , Harry vit les Weasley transplanné avec tout les enfants en bas age , il vit aussi Hermione et Ginny transplanné et ce fut a ce moment la qu'i découvrit le corps de Maugrey Fol Oeil les bras en croix et les yeux ouverts .

Il se décida alors de rentrer dans la bataille et de capturer le maximum de Mangemorts.

-Fumsteack et Kreeatur venez s'il vous plait et vite cria Harry

CRAC Kreeatur venait d'arrivé .

-Mon maître m'a appelé dit il bien qu'il ne soit qu'un traître a son sang et indigne de ma maîtresse

-Silence je veux que tu emmène mon ami Ron chez lui et que tu y reste jusqu'à nouvel ordre et tu n'a pas le droit de bougé de la bas alors je te préviens

-A vos ordres maître

Et il transplanta avec Ron en direction du Terrier.

Ce fut a ce moment la que Fumsteack arriva et on aurait dit qu'il savait très bien ce qui se passait car il ce mit a tourner autour d'Harry en repoussant les sorts qui venait vers lui.

-Écoute je veux que tu me porte juste derrière eux afin que je puisse les avoir a revers Dit Harry en regardant le phoenix.

Il entendit alors l'oiseau chante et lu tendre ses plumes afin que lui et Harry puisse s'envoler vers les Mangemorts.

Harry découvrit que plusieurs personne avait été touche par les sorts de la mort et il fut surpris de voir Graup en train de protégé un maximum de personne qui attendaient quelqu'un pour transplanné .

Enfin il vit le membres de l'Ordre repoussé les attaques de leurs assaillant qui était de plus en plus nerveux au vue de leur visage déformés par la haine.

Alors Harry arriva enfin derrière eux et commença a jeter le sort Stupefix sur 3 ou4 de ses assaillants qui n'avaient pas remarquer sa présence vus qu'il était arrivé en volant mais malheureusement l'un d'eux le remarqua et commença a lui envoyer des sorts afin de le désarmer mais Fumsteack qui était la attrapa le Mangemorts et le lâcha alors qu'il était a 4 mètres du sol .

A ce moment la Bellatrix Lestrange arriva et lança DOLORIS sur Harry;

-Mon cher petit pote Potter comment va tu depuis la dernière fois

Elle leva le sort pour que Harry puisse parler

-Ça allait très bien jusqu'àqu'a ce que je voit votre abominable visage ma chère Belletrix

-Je ne te permet pas de me parler comme cela a espèce de traître a ton sang

-Oh excusé moi je ne voulait pas me montrer Grossier mais au lieu de vous occupez de moi regardez plutôt ce qui ce passe du coté de vos amis , car je crois qu'ils sont en train de ce faire botter le derrière par mes amis

Elle se retourna un moment juste le temps nécessaire pour que Harry puisse lancé le sort du bloque jambes ce qui eut pour effet de la voir s' écroulé par terre .

-Et maintenant qu'est-ce que vous allé faire dit Harry en riant.

Les membres de l'ordre mirent encore 30 minutes avant d'en finir avec le reste des Mangemorts encore pressent ,Harry lui vit que au moins un dizaine de personne avait été tue , et il avait peur de voir quelque un qu'il connaissait parmi les victimes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 7:

Après avoir été félicite par r les membres de l'Ordre , Harry rentra au Terrier grâce a Fumsteack qui avait été d'une grande aide dans le combats , ce fut a ce moment qu'il appris que Modingus était bel et bien mort , mais qu'une autre personne que Harry connaissait avait été touche par un des sortilèges lancés par leur assaillants , qui étaient bien décides a tuer le plus grand nombres de personnes.

Ce fut Hermione qui le lui appris , en effet Gabrielle la sœur de Fleur était décède , touchée en plein cœur par le sort qui d'après les autres avait été lances par un des époux Lestranges.

Ils allèrent voir Fleur qui était effondrée dans les bras de son époux qui lui aussi semblait affectés par la mort de l'enfant , Harry alla voir Fleur et lui présenta ses condoléances , elle le regarda et lui dit merci.

Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle se souviendrai toujours qu'il avait sauve la vie de Gabrielle pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers , elle lui en serait toujours reconnaissante .

Sur ce Harry remonta dans la chambre en compagnie d'Hermione et vit que Ron était assis avec Ginny et qu'ils étaient tout les deux très blanc on aurait dit qu'ils n'allaient jamais ce remettre de ça.

-Harry lui dit Ginny en ce jetant dans les bras j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre .

-Moi aussi mon amour mais je savais ce que je faisais car j'avais Fumsteack avec moi et en l'ayant a mes cotes j'était sur que rien ne pourrai m'arriver.

-Moi aussi je te remercie Harry déclara Ron qui sorti enfin de sa torpeur , si tu n'avais pas appelle Kreatur je serai probablement mort a l'heure qu'il ait .

-Oui il a raison Harry heureusement que tu était la sinon il y aurai eu beaucoup plus de morts fit enfin Hermione.

-Et maintenant que va-t-il ce passe demanda Harry

-Justement je voulais t'en parle Harry nous voulons te demandés si nous pouvons tous allés au square Grimmaud.

-Bien sur Remus mais le problème c'est que les Dursley y sont et je pense qu'ils ne vont pas appréciés

-Justement c'est la que tu va intervenir je voudrais que tu m'aides a agrandir le square Grimmaud car tu est le seul a pouvoir le faire

-Et pourquoi suis-je le seul a pouvoir le faire

-Parce que tu en ai le propriétaire et seul lui peut modifier le manoir

-Oui je suis d'accord mais il y a un autre problème je ne sais pas comment faire

-Et c'est la que j'intervient je serai la pour t'épaulé je te donnerai de ma puissance magique pour que tu puisse lance les sorts nécessaire car il demande une énorme puissance magique ,tu a la plus grande parti mais je pense qu'il t'en manque un peu .

-Bon sa marche mais et pour les Dursley comment allons nous faire demanda Harry

-Et bien nous commencerons par les étages non occupes afin qu'ils puissent après y monter

-Très bien quand allons nous commencez

-Aujourd'hui même nous partons dans 10 minutes.

-Ok je me prépare et je descends est-ce que Ron , Hermione et Ginny viennent eux aussi.

-Oui bien sur si je disais non ils essaierait de me tuer de toute façon.

-Et tu a raison répondirent les trois autre en cœur .

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous , d'une certaine manière vous me faites penses a nous autre maraudeur nous étions tellement liés tous les quatre exactement comme vous.

Les quatre amis se dépêchèrent de terminer de se préparer et lorsqu'ils furent enfin prêt ils descendirent pour dirent au revoir a tout le monde , même si ils allaient tous se revoir bientôt au QG de l'Ordre .

Ensuite ils transplanerent Hermione et Ron ensemble Remus et Ginny et enfin Harry avec Fumsteack.

Arrivés devant le manoir des Black ils pensèrent très fort au 12 et la vielle porte apparues alors.

Harry rentra le premier et la première chose qu'il vit le choqua en effet Pétunia et sa manie de la propreté avait réussi a venir a bout de la saleté du manoir qui avait enfin retrouve quelque chose de correct.

Ce fut a ce moment la qu'elle arriva et elle fit quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais fait au paravent , elle embrassa son neveu en lui disant qu'elle était heureuse de savoir sa famille en sécurité grâce a Harry même si elle devait côtoyer des sorciers a longueur de journées elle s'y était fait comme son mari et son fils qui lui se prenait pour un prince dans cette maison.

-Bon Harry je suis désole mais il faut que l'on se mettent au travail car tout le monde doit être ici en sécurité avant 3 jours grand maximum.

-Très bien allons-y .

Et enfin ils montèrent au troisième étage et le gros du travail commença en effet Remus et Harry décidèrent de rajouter 8 étages en plus afin d'avoir le maximum de place pour tout les membres de l'ordre car avec les maisons magiques ce qui était bien c'en que l'on pouvait agrandir et rajouter des étages a une maison , sans que cela ne nuisent a la construction en elle-même.

La mise en place des étages ne fut pas trop difficiles mais ce fut la conception des pièces qui leurs posa problème , en effet Harry voulait un étage pour lui , sa petite amie et ces deux amis .ensuite il fallait un et pour les Weasley qui devaient ressemblés au Terrier ,un pour les Dursley , un pour Remus et Tonks ,un pour les autres membres de l'ordre et un pour les salles de réunion ainsi que pour les entraînements auxquels Harry devait assisté pour enfin être prêt a affronter Lord Voldemort.

Et bien sur Hermione demanda a ce qu'une bibliothèque soit installé ce que Harry fit en prenant tout un étage qu'il réussit a remplir avec l'aide de Remus et de Minerva Mcgonnagal qui était venu voir l'avancé des travaux.

Quant Hermione vit cela elle sembla sur le point de s'évanouir.

Enfin il resta la décoration mais comme les gens devait ce sentirent chez eux Harry ne s'occupa que des parties commune qu'il décora a la mode Poudlard avec de grandes banderoles ainsi qu'une tapisserie montrant tout les membres de sa création jusqu'à maintenant et cela faisait de nombreuses personnes avec pour commencement A.P.W.B.D.

Enfin il alla au 9eme étage celui qu'ils leurs étaient réservés et commença la décoration .

Les couleurs était celles de Griffondor et le salon ressemblait a si m'éprendre a la salle commune, la salle de bain quant a elle était pourvu de grandes baignoires en U incrustes de Rubis , les lavabos étaient en or et l'on pouvaient voir que le carrelages avait des Phoenix de dessinés dessus .

Enfin sa chambre elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus douillet car il n'y avait que de moelleux coussins et un immense lit a baldaquins avec un couvre lit rouge avec un griffon dessus , en effet il avait toujours trouve cette animal très beaux.

Au bout de trois jours tout était près pour accueillir tout le monde et les Dursley eux était très heureux de leur nouveaux chez eux car ils n' étaient plus obliges de descendre pour aller manger en effet Harry et Remus leur avait créer une cuisine assez grande afin qu'ils puisse avoir leur indépendance.

Les membres arrivèrent et virent a leurs entrées qu'un grand panneaux indiquai tout les étages ainsi que ceux qui leur était destiné .

Sous-sol : Cuisine et Garde manger

Rez-de-chaussée: Salle a manger

1er Étage : Salon et salle de réception

2eme étage : Chambre des parents Black et chambre d'amis

3eme étage : Chambre de Sirius et de Regulus

4eme étage : Bibliothèque

5eme étage : Famille Dursley

6eme étage : Étage de L'ordre du Phoenix

7eme étage : Entraînement et Chambre de Remus et Tonks

8eme étage : Famille Weasley

9eme étage : Appartement du Quatuor

10eme étage: Vacant

Molly comme a son habitude sauta dans les bras d'Harry pour le remercié.

Alors Remus leur précisa qu'ils leur fallait a présent faire la décoration de leur étages car c'en a eux de le faire.

Harry lui décida d'aller ce reposer quand arrivé a son étages ils vit Fumsteack avec une lettre dans son bec , il la pris et vit que c' était A.P.W.B.D qui lui avait a nouveau écrit en lui rappelant qu'il l'attendait demain a Godric Hollow et qu'il devait venir seul car cela devait restes secret pour le moment du moins.

Il reposa la lettre et ce demanda comment il avait fais venir Le phoenix et la réponse vint tout de seul c' était……………………………….


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 8:

Harry décida de se coucher de bonne heure puisqu'il allait partir tôt pendant que tout le monde dormirai encore.

Il s'endormit très vite et passa une nuit très étrange, en effet il rêva de ses parents mais ce rêve était vraiment bizarre. En effet ses parents étaient en train de lui parler et lui disaient des choses qui venait de se passer.

-Harry, mon amour, tu ne rêve pas, c'est la seule façon que nous avons pour te parler : en effet tu apprendras bientôt certaines choses qui risquent de te désorienter, commença Lily.

-Oui, ta mère a raison, mais ne t'inquiète pas car nous serons la pour te soutenir, continua James

-Papa, Maman… Je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes morts et vous me parlez. Je rêve, c'est ça ? répondit Harry

-Non mon chéri tu ne rêve pas. En apparence nous sommes morts mais tu comprendras bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas. Surtout fais bien attention à toi mon chéri, nous allons bientôt être réunis. Ne te méfie pas de la personne qui t'écrit tes lettres tu peux lui faire confiance, ce n'est pas un piège, lui expliqua Lily en le regardant avec amour

-D'accord je vous crois mais quand pourrais-je vous voir ?

-Bientôt Harry bientôt, termina James.

Ce fut à ce moment la que Harry se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit mais le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever.

Il se leva en faisant le moins de bruit possible, griffonna quelques mots sur un papier expliquant qu'il serait de retour dans la soirée et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent et qu'il était en sécurité.

Sur ce, il prit son balai et parti en direction du jardin, en effet il n'avait pas encore son permis de transplanage , alors il alla dehors et monta sur son balai, ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où était la maison de ses parents.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'il se rappela que Fumseck devait savoir où se trouvait la demeure de ses parents. Il l'appela, lui expliqua et le Phœnix répondit d'un chant mélodieux et en partant à vive allure vers l'horizon.

Il avait du mal à le suivre et pourtant son Éclair de Feu était très rapide .

Enfin au bout d'une heure et demi ils commencèrent à descendre vers un petit village qui ne devait pas compter plus de 500 habitants. Arrivés à terre, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du village. Harry continua à suivre l'oiseau qui le guida vers une immense bâtisse. Arrivé devant Harry fut étonné de voir une si grande demeure : en effet elle ressemblait étrangement à un manoir et était immense.

Il y avait deux tourelles ainsi qu'une très grande verrière qui laissait entrer la lumière. Mais le reste du manoir était en ruine et cela fit énormément de peine à Harry. Il décida de rentrer dans la demeure des Potter et voir là où il aurait pu grandir en compagnie de ses parents s'ils avaient été en vie.

Ce fut à ce moment-la qu'il vit un grand homme accoude à la porte du manoir.

Il le reconnut immédiatement grâce à sa barbe blanche et de son nez aquilin. Il s'agissait d'Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier du monde sans compter Lord Voldemort. Il s'arrêta là où il était de peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve, encore une fois, mais Dumbledore s'approcha et lui demanda:

-Bonjour Harry veux-tu un esquimau au citron ?

-Est-ce bien vous Professeur ?

-Oui c'est bien moi, revenu d'entre les morts, si je puis dire.

-Justement, comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas mort ? J'ai vu Rogue vous lancer le Sort de la Mort et après, vous êtes tombé par-dessus le rempart de la tour…

-Vois-tu, tout était prévu avec Severus. Je lui avais demandé ceci. Quand je suis tombé c'est Fumseck qui m'a rattrapé avant que je ne m'écrase au sol .Il m'a déposé et une autre personne m'a mis dans la position inconfortable dans laquelle tu as sûrement du me voir.

-D'accord. Maintenant je commence à comprendre. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour revenir à la vie ? Aviez-vous créé un Horcruxe ?

-Harry, tu me connais assez pour savoir que jamais je ne m'abaisserai à tuer quelqu'un. Non en fait, je suis un Animagus non déclaré. À ton avis, en quoi pourrai-je bien me transformer ?

Harry se rappela alors l'enterrement du directeur et se souvint le phœnix qui c'était enfui du brasier qui consumait le corps d'Albus.

-Mais bien sur en Phœnix ça explique tout. Les phœnix ne peuvent mourir et renaissent de leurs cendres.

-Et oui, tu as tout compris et si je ne t'ai pas contacté avant c'est parce que je savais que d'autres personnes allaient le faire.

-Comment étiez-vous au courant ?

-Je sais que tes parents sont vivants depuis un moment mais, comme tout ce que j'ai appris m'a prit du temps je ne te l'ai pas révélé. Je comptais le faire un peu plus tard, mais il y a eu ces tentatives d'assassinat sur moi et tout le reste alors j'ai été obligé de garde cela pour moi un peu plus longtemps.

-Donc ils sont en vie ?

-Oui, ils le sont.

-Je veux aller les voir tout de suite.

-Et bien, tu ne va pas tarder à les voir mais avant, il faut que nous discutions de certaines choses.

-Lesquelles ?

-Des fondateurs de Poudlard.

-Et que devrai-je savoir à propos des Fondateurs ?

-Tout d'abord qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs, qu'ils avaient une autre sœur et que leur père s'appelle Merlin.

-Oui et alors ? continua Harry qui commençait à perdre patience

-Il faut que tu saches que ton père était le descendant de Godric, que tu l'es aussi, mais que ta mère, elle, vient de l'autre sœur, la cinquième, celle qui ne voulait pas faire aider les autres dans la construction de leur école, disparue du monde des sorciers au plus grand malheur de son père. Et comme il savait qu'un jour l'héritier de son sang devrait venir lui parler, alors il créa un monde qui s'appelait 'AVALON'.

-ET ALORS EN QUOI CELA M'INDIQUE OÙ SONT MES PARENTS ? J'EN AI PLUS QUE MARRE VOUS COMPRENNEZ, JE VEUX LES VOIR, CELA FAIT 17 ANS QUE JE NE LES AI PAS VUS !

-Je le sais Harry et c'est pour cela que je vais t'aider à remettre le manoir en état car toutes les réponses y sont.

-Très bien. Alors allons-y car il faut que je fasse quelque chose sinon je vais devenir dingue.

Sur ce, ils se mirent à réparer à l'identique, selon le directeur, le manoir Potter.

En fin au bout de deux heures d'efforts intenses la bâtisse était enfin réparée. Ils se préparèrent à entrer lorsqu' Harry se rappela de la lettre de ses parents et du petit mot disant où il devait appuyer en entrant.

Harry entra en premier dans sa maison et vit qu'elle était totalement ravagée. Il chercha alors le bouton pour voir et, lorsqu il appuya dessus, il vit que tout reprenait sa place d'origine.

Quand tout fut enfin remis en place, Harry et Albus s'installèrent dans un des canapés et discutèrent calmement des ascendants d'Harry. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry remarqua cette petite porte juste à côté de l'escalier. Elle était étrange, il demanda à Albus mais lui non plus ne savait pas et, quand ils s'en approchèrent, ils virent qu'il y avait une serrure et que la clef devait être ancienne. Harry se rappela alors de la clef que ses parents lui avaient offerte, il se rappela qu'il l'avait laissée au Square Grimmaud et qu'il allait devoir revenir lorsque le phœnix arriva avec la clef entre les griffes.

Harry la prit et la tourna dans la serrure, et là un cliquetis se fit entendre. Puis Harry vit quatre personnes l'attendre devant ce qui ressemblait à un très grand jardin.

Il vit d'abord sa mère qui l'embrassa de toutes ses forces puis son père, un vieil homme qui devait être Merlin, mon aïeul pensa-t-il, et enfin à sa plus grande surprise Sirius, son parrain qu'il croyait mort depuis longtemps.

A la vue de son parrain et de ses parents ainsi que de Dumbledore, Harry ne supporta pas autant d'émotion et tomba dans les vapes sous les regards ébahis des adultes.

-Et bien je crois qu'il est content de nous voir, dit Sirius en riant de tout son cœur.

-Oui je crois, répondirent les autres en cœur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 9 :

Cela faisait maintenant 30 minutes que Harry était dans les vapes. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il pensa d'abord qu'il avait rêvé, mais quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il les vit tous en train de le regarder. Ce fut à ce moment que Merlin le regarda et lui dit :

- Mon cher Harry, descendant de tous mes enfants, je suis heureux de t'accueillir dans mon monde.

-Comment cela, je ne suis le descendant que de deux de vos enfants ?

-Non. C'est ton père qui va t'expliquer ce que personne ne savait, à part ta grand-mère paternelle. D'ailleurs, ton père n'a été au courant qu'après son arrivé ici, donc je lui laisse le soin de te l'expliquer.

-Harry, mon chéri, comme tu le sais, tu es le descendant de Godric par mon sang. Mais en réalité, tu es aussi celui de Rowena Serdaigle et de Helga Poufsouffle par le sang de ma mère.

-De quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry. Je ne comprends pas comment je pourrai être le descendant de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle.

-J'y viens Harry, j'y viens. Comme tu le sais, les descendants des fondateurs sont très durs à retrouver car ils ont vécus il y a plus de mille ans. Mais Merlin, lui, savait très bien que deux de ses lignées se sont rejointes pour n'en forme qu'une ; en effet, les descendants de la 6eme génération d'Helga et de Rowena se sont mariés sans savoir qu'ils étaient cousins. Ils ont eu des enfants dont un fils qui se trouve être mon arrière-grand-père maternel, ce qui fait que toi et moi sommes les héritiers de trois des fondateurs. Mais toi, tu es aussi le descendant de Siriéna Licornia par ta mère, et le descendant de Salazar par le lien qui t'uni à Voldemort.

-Donc, si je résume bien, je suis le descendant des cinq enfants de Merlin.

-Exactement mon digne descendant, répondit Merlin.

-Mais voilà, il n'y a pas que ça, déclara Albus.

-Et oui. Vois-tu Harry, le jour de la naissance de Siriéna, une prophétie a été faite, annonçant que l'héritier d'Avalon viendra au monde, et qu'il serait issu de toutes les lignés de Merlin, continua Lily.

-Et que par ce fait il recevra dans le mois de sa majorité les pleins pouvoirs d'Avalon, fit enfin Merlin.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu vas devenir le plus puissant de tous les sorciers existant en ce bas monde.

-Génial ! Comme cela je pourrai vaincre Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute ! déclara Harry fou de joie.

-Malheureusement cela ne va pas être aussi simple. Vois-tu, Tom a sombré si profondément dans la Magie Noire que lui aussi a reçu les pleins pouvoirs de Salazar ce qui en fait un être extrêmement puissant, pas autant que toi, mais presque. Car, en plus d'avoir les pouvoirs de mon fils, il a aussi ses Horcruxes, et il a hérité de tous les pouvoirs ancestraux de la magie noire ce qui, je te le confirme, fait de lui un être très très puissant, presque plus puissant que toi.

-Donc je ne pourrai jamais le battre

-Harry, rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit il y a deux ans, tu as un pouvoir que Tom ignore.

-Je sais, je suis capable d'aimer, coupa Harry.

-Oui tu es capable d'aimer, ce qui fait que tu a un énorme avantage. Ta faculté à voir au plus profond des gens et de les aimer fait de toi un être pur en tous points, et cela va jouer énormément en ta faveur Harry.

-Vois-tu, poursuivit Merlin, le fait que tu puisses aimer alors que Tom en soit incapable fait de toi son plus grand rival, bien plus que le fait que tu sois mon héritier.

-Je crois avoir compris, mais vous disiez tout à l'heure que j'allai recevoir tout les pouvoirs d'Avalon, c'est la que je ne comprends pas.

-Et bien voilà, tu vois la maison qui se trouve au bout de ce chemin ?

-Oui je la vois.

-Pour recevoir les pleins pouvoirs d'Avalon, tu vas devoir aller jusque là-bas, ensuite tu auras le droit d'accéder a ton héritage.

-Je vois je suppose que cela sera plus dur d'y aller qu'il n'y parait.

-Et oui tu ne te trompe pas mais maintenant je veux que tu te mette ne quête car ton voyage sera long et semer d'embûche

-Mais avant que tu parte tu a le droit a une faveur une seul

-Avant je voudrai savoir combien de temps je mettrai a faire ce voyage initiatique a peu près

-Environ trois jours

-Alors j'aimerai que tout l'Ordre du Phœnix et tout mes amis proches puissent venir ici le temps de mon initiation

-Accorde mais sache que seul les personnes de confiance pourront franchir le portail

-Très bien mais puis je allez les prévenir moi-même

-C'est d'accord mais tu doit être de retour avant le coucher du soleil

-J'ai bien compris

Et sur ces mots Harry ressortit d'Avalon et appela Fumseck .

Il agrippa le phoenix et se transportèrent au square Grimaud

-Harry j'était morte d'inquiétude lui dit Ginny lorsqu'il arriva

-Désole mais la on a pas le temps de parler je veux que tout les membres de l'ordre soit ici dans moins de cinq minutes

-D'accord je les appelle tous répondit Mr Weasley

Et cinq minutes après il était tous ici avec tout ses amis , ils devaient être une bonne centaine , mais Harry savait que toute sa famille aurait déjà prépare Avalon en conséquence .

-Alors voila je vous ai demande de venir car je vais devoir partir pendant une semaine et je ne veut laisser personne ici pendant mon absence donc je vous laisse 1 heure pour réunir votre famille la plus proche seulement , et préparer quelque affaires et ensuite rejoignez moi tous au manoir Potter , je crois savoir que vous savez tous ou il se trouve je vous expliquerai tout ensuite , alors allez y et faites très attention et ne parlez de ceci a personne de toute façon une personne vous a soumis au Serment Inviolable en ce qui concerne toute les réunions de l'ordre et sachez que celle-ci en était une et que la personne bien que morte , est toujours lier a vous par ce Serment alors ne vous avisez pas de le trahir.

Sur ces paroles tous murmurèrent oui et partir faire les affaires et réunir leurs enfants.

-Maintenant Harry va tu nous expliquez ou allons nous devoir nous aussi attendre d'être au manoir.

-Désole mais vous allez devoir attendre allez préparer vos affaires et toi Hermione j'ai envoyé quelqu'un chercher tes parents alors ne t'inquiète pas.

FLASH BACK:

-Professeur pourriez vous allez chercher les Granger s'il vous plait

-Ne t'inquiète pas ils seront avec nous a Avalon

-Merci beaucoup et a plus tard

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Et enfin une heure après ils étaient tous réunis chez les Potter , et tous furent surpris de voir que tout étaient répares .

-Alors voila je vais tout vous dire mais avant je veux que nous nous rendions dans un autre pièce dit il en montrant la porte qui donnait sur Avalon.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la porte et la franchir un par un lorsque tout le monde fut passé, Dumbledore arriva avec les Granger qui avaient l'air de ce demander ce qu'ils faisaient la , quand ils virent Harry ils lui demandèrent si il était arrivé quelque chose a leur fille , mais Harry les rassura et leurs dit de passer la porte situe devant eux.

-Harry voila tout le monde est ici

-Non il manque quelqu'un et il va arriver dans trente secondes

-A et qui demanda Albus

CRAC

Severus Rogue venait d'arriver en demandant

-Pourriez vous m'expliquer ce que je fais ici

-ET bien voila je vous demande d'arrêter d'être espion a notre solde et cela a effet immédiat vous avez fais plus que n'importe qui , vous avez même été jusqu'à vous discréditez au yeux de la communauté sorcières pour notre cause , donc par conséquent je vous relève de vos fonctions d'espion et vous nomme membre officiel de l'ordre .

-Merci

-De rien et maintenant je vous demande de mettre la cape sur vous et de vous dirigez vers cette porte.

Et sur ce ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers la porte et la franchir pour se retrouver a Avalon ou déjà pas mal de personnes se demandait ou ils étaient.

-Bienvenue sur les terres d'Avalon le territoire du père des fondateurs de Poudlard et de l'ancêtre de ma mère son cinquième enfants mais aussi père de Helga et Rowenna ancêtre de ma grand mère maternel et de Godric ancêtre de mon grand père paternel, ce qui fait de moi car je suis aussi le descendants de Salazar de par le lien qui m'unit a Tom Elvis Jedusor descendant légitime de Serpentard, ce qui fait que vous étés ici sur mes terres.

Ensuite sachez que certaine personnes que vous croyez morte sont vivantes , alors permettez moi de vous représentez Mr Albus Dumbledore vint ensuite Mr Sirius Black suivi de Mr James Potter et de son épouse Mme Lily Evans Potter et enfin laisser moi vous présentez mon aïeul le très grand Merlin le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps.

-Alors la je ne sais plus quoi dire Lily , James ,Sirius et vous Albus comment cela peut être possible

-Ils vous expliqueront tout après mon départ mais avant je tiens a vous dire que Severus Rogue n'est pas un traître en effet il a toujours été loyal envers l'Ordre et aussi que la porte que vous avez franchi ne laisse passez que des personnes de confiance alors je peu maintenant vous dire que Severus Rogue est bel et bien digne de votre confiance a tous et a toute, maintenant je vous demande Professeur Rogue de retirer la cape qui vous recouvre.

Et pour finir j'ai une chose beaucoup plus personnel a demander a Gini alors voila ma petite princesse je voudrai savoir si tu veux m'épousé mais ne me donne pas ta réponse avant que je sois revenu de mon petit séjour initiatique et enfin je voudrai que vous tous , vous vous entraîniez sur tout les sorts de défense et d'offensive ainsi que de vous entraîner a devenir des Animagi sur ce je vous dit a dans trois jours.

Sur ces bonnes paroles il alla embrassé Ginny qui le regardai étrangement et ses parents qui étaient fou de joie de se retrouver avec leur fils pour la première fois depuis 17 ans .

-Excusez moi Mr mais pourrai-je savoir ou Harry s'en va comme ça demanda Ginny

-Non désole ma futur petite fille je ne puis vous le dire

-Mais qui vous dit que je vais acceptez sa demande répliqua-t-elle


End file.
